


starfruit

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [56]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, a mischievous mj, a soft rocky, just a panicked sanha, the whole squad basically being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: what the starfruit fanmeet had considered the "Your Shyly Hidden Chocolate" challenge
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	starfruit

It seemed so long ago when they had that fanmeet where they had to play games. One game in particular stood out for Sanha. It was that chocolate challenge that lead to sleepless nights thereafter. Sanha still blushed every time he remembered that very moment he and Rocky's lips touched. That was when he realized he had feelings for the young rapper and hyung.

Sanha couldn't look at Rocky for days after the fact. He had resorted to keeping his distance and avoiding the older one every chance he got. It was hard too because he wasn’t used to being away from Rocky much, they were usually attached to the hip. It may have been not obvious because it was rare to see them together, but when you have older members that are crazy, sometimes you just need that one person that is calm enough to turn to. Rocky was taking notice of his distance too, as the older would latch onto his arm as he tries to escape and would not let him go. The others too had taken a hint and had given him weird looks when he chose to join in on the madness when normally he didn’t, leaving Rocky in the corner dozing by himself.

Sanha was a panicked gay indeed.

He did have some problems avoiding Rocky, but he still manages to do it without rousing  _ too _ much suspicion from his hyungs. He just does aegyo and as much as the older members pretend they hate it, they fall for him every time. But of course his luck ran out, and he wonders if it was the universe’s way of telling him his time was over.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanha came home from one of his guitar lessons. He had broken off from the rest of the group after their early morning music show recording and headed straight to his lessons. Just his luck too because after their recording, Rocky was being clingy and before Sanha knew of his own feelings, he would happily be Rocky’s pillow but now with his feelings in the frow, as much as he’d like to welcome Rocky’s clinginess, he didn’t know if he could control himself. 

He often forgot thought that he shared a room with three other members, with Rocky in particular. So when he got in and switched on the lights to the room, he wasn’t prepared to be attacked from above.

“SANHA!”

He managed to grab a hold on to the person before they both fell on the floor. An echo of laughter surrounded the room as Sanha poofed out a breath of being squished. He squinted and was greeted by a bright playful grin of Rocky, and  _ wow, did he always have that gorgeous smile _ , he blushed at their position before scrambling away and standing back up.

He looked at the other bed where the other members were huddled, laughing their asses off.

“Your face!” Bin managed to say between fits of laughter as he and Eunwoo grip each other from falling on to the floor laughing to death.

MJ was cackling high and loud as he lay half on the bed and on the floor while Jin Jin was laughing with no sounds coming out of him.

Sanha pouted at them then he made the mistake of looking back to Rocky who stayed on the floor, gazing up at him innocently. He blushed again, then shook himself from his thoughts and stepped into the room. 

“You guys are lucky I set my guitar down in the living room. You could have broken it!” He huffed, as he went straight to their set of drawers containing clothes.

Eunwoo shook his head, still giggling. “We know you always put it there anyway.”

“Still! I could have changed my mind today!” Sanha slammed the drawer close as he gathered his pyjamas. He turned to Rocky, who he just noticed had one of those hellokitty headbands they used when they wash their face or apply face masks. “And you! You joined in too?”

Rocky shrugged smiling innocently.  _ Innocent, my ass _ . 

“Whatever.” Sanha shook his head. “I’m taking a shower.”

Then he left, grabbing his towel on the way out and maybe slamming the door a little too roughly. As he did so, the other members quieted in surprise at the maknae, the eldest having a thoughtful look on his face. The others got over it as they continued whatever the hell they were doing before Sanha came home, but MJ looked at the closed door and towards Rocky’s form who got up and settled himself in the maknae’s bed. Then an idea popped in his mind. If he was right, and his idea will work – and he knows it will – it will explain why Sanha was suddenly out of sorts with the youngest rapper.

There’s only one way to find out.  
  


After the shower, Sanha calmed down enough that by the time he went back to the bedroom, he was joining in whatever idiotic thing the others were doing. However, just a couple minutes in, MJ suddenly clapped his hands.

“Let’s play a game.” Everyone turned to him, and he clapped his hands again. As if he had magic, a bowl of chocolate wrapped goodies appeared. As soon as Sanha saw the glint in the older’s eyes and the bowl of chocolate, he connected the dots and panic settled within him.

“A-ah, I forgot I have something to buy–” Sanha shuffled across the bed, before yelping as he was pulled in by Bin.

“Ddana, let’s play! You can buy it later.” Bin said as he put the younger into a headlock, effectively caging him in.

The others, namely Jin Jin and Eunwoo were already looking into the bowl and discussing which ones they wanted to eat. Rocky was silent and just observing the entire scene.

“Okay, okay.” MJ snatched the bowl before the two could have any ideas of eating it before he could set the game into action. “Remember starfruit?”

“The candy?” Eunwoo asked. Sanha rolled his eyes, honestly who said that Eunwoo was smart all the time.

“Stupid. The fanmeet!” Jin Jin muttered, shaking his head.

“Ah!” Eunwoo exclaimed in understanding, before eyes widened. “Don’t tell me we’re playing the chocolate game.”

“Okay. we’re not playing the chocolate game.” MJ said in a somber tone, before rolling his eyes hard. “Of course we are! I didn’t get this for nothing you know.” He shook the bowl forcefully. 

Jin Jin snatched the bowl back before the chocolates fell. “Okay, we get it. Move along.”

“Anywaaaaaay, you know the rules. Same partners.” Sanha gulped at this as he looked at the corner of his eye at Rocky who was looking at the chocolate with an unexplainable gaze. “Winner gets to be treated with dinner for the whole week.” Maybe this isn’t bad, Sanha thought. As long as he controls his emotions. He’ll be fine. “Loser will do whatever the winner wants for the whole week. The second place will have to do the dishes tomorrow.” 

MJ looked at everyone just as Bin finally released Sanha. “Nunu, we better win. I want food.”

MJ smiled at everyone. “Everyone agrees to the terms?” Everyone nodded, while Sanha did so reluctantly. If he backs out now, everyone will ask why and then everyone will know, then Rocky will hate him, then the others will hate him and they will kick him out of the–

“Sanha?” The youngest looked up from his thoughts to see everyone looking at him. “Huh?”

“I said, are you ready? You and Rocky go last.” Sanha nodded hastily, as Jin Jin nodded and turned back to MJ. “Okay, let’s go show these losers how it’s done.”

Bin gags. “Ew, stop flirting hyungs.”

While the rest of them zoned in to the oldest couple, Sanha scooted back to the wall where he mentally prepared himself for what’s coming. He honestly is still trying to find a way to escape. Of all things he came home to, today, why this? If he knew, he could have came home later and never had to face this problem ever. He thought he avoided the problem at hand but with this game resurfacing to haunt him, he knew he’d never win this one today. 

Sanha didn’t know how long he zoned out but he was only pulled out of it when Eunwoo pulled him from his position to where everyone was.

“Maknae line!” Eunwoo yelled. “M-hyung and Jin Jin-hyung did 10 and Binnie and I did 11. So good luck trying to win, ha!” The older smirked as he leaned against Bin in triumph. When Sanha looked at MJ, the eldest didn’t even look remotely disappointed.

Sanha flinched when someone tapped him on the side, that someone turned out to be Rocky. “Okay there?”

Sanha shook his head quickly. “Y-yeah, I’m good!” He was not.

Rocky looked at him weirdly before nodding and turning to the others. “Just wait, you’ll eat your words.”

“Ooooh, Rocky SWAG!” Jin Jin exclaimed.

Bin pushed the two. “Okay, less talking, more eating. Go! You have one minute!”

Sanha could feel the sweat forming on his forehead, and it didn’t make sense with the air conditioning turned on high. He watched in slow motion as Rocky reached into the bowl and sat in front of him. He received the chocolate automatically, placed it into his mouth on autopilot. He felt faint as he could barely hear Bin starting the timer and the others cheering on in the background. All he could focus on was the way Rocky was coming closer and closer, lips barely touching his own as he unwrapped the chocolate sweet. Sanha would be squealing right now if he knew how his voice worked. At the moment, all he could do was stay immobile.

He didn’t know how he managed to play the game, but all he knew was that they won with Rocky aggressively stealing the sweet from his mouth just like he did in the fanmeeting but this time succeeding and leading them to victory. Sanha didn’t stay a second longer after they won, stuttering out an excuse to leave the room. Mind a panicked mess as he tries to calm down his raising heart.

Sanha cursed their small dorm as he escaped to the other bathroom in their living space. As soon as he entered, he locked the door and turned on the tap, splashing his face with cold water. He watched his reflection in the mirror, his flushed face and wide eyes, no doubt anyone who saw him could tell something just happened. He curses again – apologizing thereafter for cursing – and whined low in his throat as humiliation and guild built within him.

It was irrational to think about the others hating him if they found out about his sexuality. He was sure MJ and Jin Jin were dating anyway, and Bin and Eunwoo were so inseparable that no doubt they would get together soon. But he was still young, still confronting his feelings and he didn’t even know if Rocky was gay or bi. He was more scared of the rejection and what comes after. Sanha knows nothing would ever be the same again if the older found out about his feelings. His heart tightened in pain at the thought of the disgust and hate the other would sport every time he’d see Sanha. 

Sanha jumped at the knock at the door, heart leaping when he heard who was outside.

“Ddana?”

Sanha turned the tap off but didn’t utter a word. Outside, Rocky knocked again. 

“Sanha, are you alright?” Sanha’s throat became tight, as tears stupidly gathered in his eyes, fear blooming in his chest. “Sanha you know you can talk to me right? Sanha?”

A sob escaped him, which echoed in the room, and no doubt could be heard from outside. The tears that he tried to keep, finally escaped as he stood there. He barely heard a curse before hushed whispers were exchanged and suddenly the knob rattling. Before he could throw himself at the door to keep it shut, it opened and a body stealthily entered and closed the door.

Rocky was blurry in Sanha’s teary vision, and before he could speak about telling the older to get out, he was pulled down into an embrace.

“Hey, shh, everything’s going to be okay. Calm down, Ddana.” 

It just made him cry more, and soon they were a heap on the floor with Rocky’s back against the tiled wall and Sanha half on his lap, face buried in the other’s shoulder. 

It was awhile before Sanha calmed down enough that he pulled away and just sat beside Rocky. They didn’t speak as he wiped his tears away. Rocky though, reached over and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Sanha stared at their entwined hands.

“What happened?” Sanha shook his head, not wanting to talk. “Something happened in the morning?” He shook his head again. “At guitar lessons? I’ll beat them up.” Sanha shook his head, letting out a small giggle. 

“Was it the game?” Sanha shut up, and turned his face the other way.  _ Rocky knows, he knows, shit he knows. _

“It’s just a game, Ddana, no harm done.” Sanha scowled, feeling mad that Rocky saw it as  _ nothing _ while he was basically panicking from being found out. How could one act like it’s nothing?! “Unless...it’s not just a game.”

Sanha froze, and he quickly snatched his hand away. He felt the same panic settling in again, feel the tears coming in. He knew the rejection was going to come next. But then–

“Not for me anyway.” It was whispered softly, almost like it was a secret. “It hasn’t been for awhile.”

Sanha couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he turned slowly towards the other to gauge the other’s face, to see if it was a prank. But no. Rocky was looking at him earnestly, hope in his eyes. The rapper reached out and wiped his face, and Sanha couldn’t help but nuzzle into it.

“Really?” Sanha’s hoarse voice asked. 

Rocky nodded and smiled, thumb carressing Sanha’s cheek. 

The younger let out a giggle, before the both of them was laughing in the tiled floor of their small shared bathroom. When they quieted down, Sanha had leaned back into Rocky.

Rocky asked in the silence, “And you?”

Sanha blushed, then whispered back. “Me too.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


They didn’t kiss. They didn’t exactly say the words. But they understood what they were feeling was mutual. They don’t fully understand yet, but they know in the future, once they were ready, once they were mature enough, they wouldn’t feel fear of rejection because they know the other was just waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't watched the starfruit pd fanmeeting, you must! if you did, watch it again. here's [ the link ](https://youtu.be/RqfH4Eh86LY)


End file.
